Isabelle Richelieu
History: Juliane Beaufort was a young frenchwoman. She had grown up the daughter of a French fashion designer and lived her entire life in Paris, the home of the fashion capitol. It seemed that every day, Juliane was spending time working at her mother's workshop and acting as her PA... What she didn't expect was to meet Jacque Richelieu, a young man who lived out in the countryside. His family was known to the other families who lived around Paris as hermit-like. However, no one could predict the feelings that happened afterwards. The longer Juliane and Jacques grew to know each other, she learned about their conversative values, such as no physical contact, excluding hand-holding until marriage, going to church on a daily and weekly basis, and trying to be the best servants they could to themselves and each other. Over the years, it was about 2010 when they started dating courting, and almost six years later, they married at the Cathedral of Notre Dame. It was easy to see their love for each other, and that continued for many years. Four years later, they became parents to a set of triplets, all girls, ironically born right on Bastile Day, but it was easy to see their love for themselves and their daughters. But that ends their story... Now it is time to tell the story of the oldest, Isabelle Marianne Richelieu. Isabelle Marianne Richelieu was born on July 14th, 2020, and the oldest of the Richelieu triplets. Since she was a little girl, she realized that the attention of her parents would always dote on Marie and Adriana and eventually stopped trying to get it. This would change her focus, and she turned from an attention-seeker to a young girl who was willing to let her sisters take the spotlight no matter what. Isabelle grew, over the years, into a very beautiful young woman. Even wearing simple jeans and a t-shirt, she always added in her own beauty and never wore makeup. It was about age five or so when their father and mother sat the girls down to tell them about the rules of their family. Isabelle still remembers those rules to this day, and holds them true to her heart. Around the age of eight or so, her magic manifested. Her first sign of magic was making their cat, Tiger, float up in the air after he scratched her one day and she immediately lashed out a hand to try and hit him out of pain and anger, which led him to start floating... This freaked out Isabelle, and she immediately ran to her parents, who of course, being Muggles, had no idea what had happened until their other children displayed the same ability. The remaining three years led them to be on their tiptoes when around the girls. However, soon, new changes developed. Juliane had decided to move to England to start her fashion line there, and with her came her family. The girls were ten when they moved, and will start at Hogwarts next term. Isabelle does not know what house she'll be placed in, but trusts whatever happens there. Personality: Growing up the eldest in the Richelieu family, Isabelle developed a keen sense of responsibility, respect, and friendliness. She is always around and has a willing-to-listen ear. She is professionally-capable, in situations in or out of school, and can usually come up with an idea or solution that benefits all parties. Isabelle also is very much a loner. She doesn't build connections as easily as some people, and is consquently very emotionally-senstive. She feels lonely at times, but her selfless nature comes out and she doesn't feel the pang of loneliness anymore. However, having the trait of selflessness, especially in a family like the Richelieu family, is a double-edged sword. She is extremely knowledgeable, and at the same time, ambitious. Isabelle wants more from life than what her parents settled for, and is trying her hardest to fit that into her future life. Isabelle is also the heiress to her mother's fashion empire, and has shown her extreme knowledge to detail. If there's any house that she would like to go into, it would be either Hufflepuff or Slytherin. Hufflepuff because of her ability to be helpful, hard-working, and selfless, exactly what Hufflepuff demands from its' students. Slytherin because of her ability to push aside emotions, ambition, and her careful, but yet capable knowledge that is stored back in her brain. There is nothing she can't or won't do, and that may get her into trouble the older she gets, but her family's rules always reign supreme in her mind. Isabelle has a very long fuse of patience. She is a definite rule-follower, and is willing to help anyone who needs it. She also is quite cunning and ambitious. If anything, she is not the person you want to mess with. Isabelle is very cold and distant from everyone, unless she even allows people to get close. However, if she is betrayed, then beware of her own temperament. Trivia: *Isabelle Richelieu is modeled by Elle Fanning. *She is crushing hard on Cormac O'Reilly right now. *Isabelle is slightly inspired by Pyrrha Nikos from RWBY }} Category:DARP Characters